


let your heart be light

by hashire



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Multi, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: In which last minute gifts are bought and wrapped while cookies are baked.
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Lavi/Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	let your heart be light

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016 for a secret santa exchange. I had been so excited about it, but unexpected work stress plus switching fandoms plus difficulty finding writing motivation meant that I struggled a lot. I wasn't happy how it turned out and didn't want it on AO3. Looking back, nothing is ever as bad as I think it is. I've been kicking around the idea of posting this for a while and finally decided to do it after reading 236 and diving back into my love of DGM (not that it's ever gone; it is and will always be my favorite manga, but it's hard to keep on with a fandom as slow as it is currently). Anyway.
> 
> The prompt was "fluff, dorky, christmas, snow."

"Wait!"

It's the third time she's said it, and he slows down again. The snow drifts they breached reach past the top of her boots. She makes a distressed noise, shifting the bags to one hand only to look despairingly at her feet.

"You know," Lavi says, and she tips her face up to meet his eyes, "I can carry you the rest of the way home."

"Really?" Lenalee tilts her head to the side. "Are you sure you can make it that far?"

"Are you doubting my limitless strength, Lena?" He moves his arms as though he's flexing, but it's lost under the heavy coat. She rolls her eyes and huffs.

"It's not that. We're more than a block away and the snow gets deeper as we get closer." 

"Lena," he says, "we're not getting any closer arguing about this." She presses her lips together in a slight pout. "You can climb on my back. I can handle it."

He gives her a winning smile when she sighs, nods, and steps closer. It's a bit of a struggle to get her on his back when they can't be sure the ground underneath them is secure. She almost punches him in the nose at one point (accidentally) before nudging his chin with a loose fit (purposely, because he grabs her butt instead of a thigh).

"I slipped," he claims.

"Sure," she says, adjusting her legs on his hips and pointedly ignoring the suggestive noise he makes. "OK! Onward, steed!"

-

The warmth of the house greets them first; the smell of baking, second.

Lenalee reaches up to brush a bit of snow off the top of his head. Fat flakes of fresh snow started falling as they neared their home. She opens her mouth to speak, but her words are cut off by loud voices from the kitchen.

" _Stop_ eating all of the cookie dough, beansprout!"

"My name is _Allen_! And there's plenty left!"

Lavi laughs and makes a beeline to the kitchen while Lenalee picks up the bags and brings them into the living room. 

"I dunno, I think you did eat too much, beansprout." The oof that comes after it must be from a not-so-gentle elbow to the stomach on Allen's part. She walks into the kitchen to find Lavi leaning on Allen, arm around his shoulders. Kanda pulls a cookie sheet out of the oven, setting to on the cooling rack next to him. 

She touches his elbow as he picks up a spatula to loosen the cookies, holding a corner with an oven mitt covered hand. He wears a vaguely smug expression as he does so. 

"I need help wrapping presents." He grunts, swearing as one of the cookies catches on the sheet and smushes. "Kanda."

"In a minute."

"Kanda, you're ruining those cookies."

"They're fine." Another one breaks in half as he jabs the tool under it. 

"She's right, Yuu," Lavi pipes up, still pressed against Allen and ignoring the hand holding his chin up and away from Allen's face. Kanda growls and throws the mitt at Lavi's face. With Allen holding it in place, he can't duck and it lands smack in the middle with a puff of flour.

"All right," he says to Lenalee, "let's go." She hooks her hand around his elbow, pulling him away right before Lavi throws the oven mitt back. She isn't in a mood to break up a fight today. 

Kanda goes to the fireplace as Lenalee settles on the floor. It's not the best set up for gift wrapping, but the kitchen is currently a mess and she can't be bothered to try to hide presents now. It's only a few days before Christmas; there's little time to waste.

"I wish we had done all of this sooner," she says, more to the bags than to Kanda. He starts a fire in silence, returning to her side after the logs start catching.

"It's the rabbit and beansprout's fault," he says, sitting down and grabbing a bag. She snatches it from his grasp.

"That's for you," she says, setting it behind her. She gives him something else to work on, neglecting to say whom it is for in case he decides not to wrap it up nicely. (He probably knows, and she pokes him in the side to make sure he looks her way. She says nothing, smiling up at him, and he grunts again and turns away from the silent threat.)

Between the crackling of the fire and the crinkling of the wrapping paper, Lenalee starts to doze off. Her head sags forward before she catches herself. It's a losing battle to keep her head up until Kanda puts an arm around her waist and tugs her closer. 

His shoulder, she finds, is still as comfortable as it's always been. With that, she falls asleep.

-

The fire is burning when she wakes up. The sky is dark, and, from this angle, she can see that the predicted snowstorm has begun. She snuggles deeper into the blanket wrapped around her, closing her eyes again.

She meditates in the silence until she hears soft footsteps in the hall. Allen pokes his head in the doorway just as she opens her eyes.

"Oh," he says, "you're finally awake." She yawns and rubs at one of her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Just after six." He enters the room with a hand behind his back, smiling at her in an odd way. "Here," he says, pushing the plate of cookies at her. "Your favorite."

She beams at him as he says it and looks down at her hands. "Is this all of them?" 

"I _told_ you you were eating too much cookie dough." Kanda leans against the doorway, arms crossed, the light of the fire flickering across his face. It might have looked menacing if Lavi hadn't walked up behind him and set his chin on Kanda's shoulder.

"Yuu's right," he says with a grin. 

Allen glares at them and looks back at Lenalee. "I can make more, Lena!" 

"It's fine, Allen, really." 

Of all the things that have happened lately, it is probably the most minor. How does fewer cookies compare to spending so much time with the people she loves?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll edit this a bit to add the things I didn't have a chance to put in back in December 2016. I think it's best to leave alone for now.


End file.
